


The Baseball Incident

by casey26334



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey26334/pseuds/casey26334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the birthday party in New Moon wasn't the first time a Cullen tried to attack Bella? And what if Jasper wasn't the only one to almost lose control? A simple game of baseball turns deadly in an instant. Bella POV, rated T for language, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baseball Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Twilight

"YOU'RE OUT!"

"Hell no! I was completely safe Emmett!"

"No. You weren't. You were out by a mile. I could have sucked a grizzly dry before you made it to the plate."

"Bella!" the whining voice of my true love rang through the clearing. Why did I have to be umpire again?

I always loved watching the Cullens play baseball. It was so real. So different. It wasn't often I got a chance to see each one of them truly act like the creatures they were. They possessed speed, strength, quickness, and agility that no human being had ever come close to. It took a while though for me to become used to watching my new family play vampire baseball. I can't tell you the shock I felt the first time I saw Esme take off in a sprint and slide through the dirt and mud into home base. Needless to say it was a big change from the sweet natured woman I was used to seeing. Then there was the normally quiet Jasper who turned out to be one of the most competitive people I had ever seen (second to Emmett of course- but you expected that from Emmett). He was constantly arguing with his family about the score, fair play, everything. It was all in good fun though and everyone always left the baseball field laughing and smiling. I was so lucky to be a part of this.

I awoke from my reverie when Edward suddenly appeared at my side. "Love, you saw what happened. Please tell Emmett that I was safe."

I heard Emmett's booming voice from across the field, "Whoa whoa whoa! That is NOT fair! She's biased!"

Edward didn't take his eyes off me as he yelled to his brother, "Emmett you've never had problem with her being umpire before. Don't be a sore loser."

"I agree with Edward. He was safe." Alice chimed in.

"Get over it Emmett." Jasper chuckled. I looked past Edward and saw Emmett muttering to himself and kick the dirt. Ahh Emmett.

"He was safe. Sorry Emmett," I said hesitantly.

Edward kissed me on my nose and disappeared to go finish the game. I readjusted myself on the decent sized rock I was sitting on and continued my duties as umpire. Lord knows I didn't want to see Emmett or Jasper's reaction if I missed something. A few minutes later I heard a motor behind me. I turned around to see the Mercedes pulling up beside Emmett's jeep. Carlisle.

Before I could blink Carlisle was standing beside me. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Carlisle. How was the hospital?"

"Nothing to write home about." He said with a shrug, never taking his eyes off the baseball game. He was obviously ready to play. It was weird seeing a 300 year old chomping at the bit to join a silly game of baseball. He ran off towards Esme, kissed her cheek, then ran to go take his place as the third baseman.

I watched as the Cullens continued playing...and arguing. Vampires sure did take their sports seriously. I had unfortunately learned that lesson during last year's Super Bowl... I quickly shook my head at the memory. Before I knew it the sun was beginning to set and the game was wrapping up. That's when I made my case and point for why I should be living in a locked room with pillow covered walls. I had stood up to jump down from the boulder I was perched on top of when my foot kicked out from under me. I fell straight back on my butt onto the rock before toppling backwards. I felt my legs fly into the air and hit against the rock before suddenly my head and back hit the hard ground behind me. I only layed there a moment before I heard multiple ear-splitting growls erupt around me. I tried to get my mind to focus but it was useless.

"Everyone... calm down." I knew that voice. It was Carlisle. His voice was calming, almost soothing. But whatever was happening didn't sound good. As my vision became less blurry I turned my head and looked towards the sound, but all I saw was the bottom of Carlisle's black Adidas sweatpants. I heard his voice again, "Think about what you're doing... It's Bella." I heard some of the growls dissipate at my name. Wait, did someone try to attack me? Am I bleeding? I raised my head and looked down at myself. Sure enough my right leg was covered in shiny red blood. Damn. How did I survive to my teenage years? The world started to spin so I layed my head back down on the ground, turning again to look at the six hopefully now-controlled vampires. Carlisle shifted in front of me and moved his right leg. I was now staring directly at my "family". All twelve eyes were trained on me, all pitch black. My heart suddenly jumped. Not that I was scared of the Cullens, but sometimes your common sense just kicks in. Besides, I really wasn't in the mood to die today.

I had never seen any of them act this way...wild...dangerous. They were all crouching, seemingly ready to pounce at any moment. After a few short seconds Esme, Alice, and Edward each slowly began to straighten, their growls disappearing. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had their teeth still bared as growls rumbled from deep within their chests. Then suddenly Edward was in front of the others. He bent down into a defensive position in front of them, just as Carlisle was standing in front of me. A threatening growl emitted from his chest towards his siblings. In an instant Alice was standing in front of Jasper, whispering to him, as Esme was trying desperately to calm Rosalie and Emmett down.

Suddenly I was very aware of the pain radiating from my body. Everywhere hurt. My head, my leg, my butt. How hard exactly did I land on my rear? Pretty damn hard from the feel of it. I leaned forward and again looked down at my blood smeared leg while hearing the quiet coos of Alice and Esme. A few moments later I heard Emmett's strained voice, "I'm sorry man." By the time I turned my head to look Emmett had vanished. Now everyone had their focus on the remaining two. I hadn't even noticed Carlisle speaking to me until he shook my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? You're going to be alright, don't worry." I simply stared at his face, not quite sure if I could form words yet. "Bella?"

I managed a strange, muffled "Mmghmgnnmm" sound to come from my throat. Not quite sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Good. Bella I need to get you back to the house now." Suddenly I was in the air. My head spun from the sudden movement and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was happening but I was too focused on not throwing up to be too concerned about it. Then I felt myself being pressed against something cold and my eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was blonde hair and I realized that Carlisle had picked me up. I could feel the coldness from his chest straight through his shirt, it was like laying on ice. I looked back towards the rest of the Cullens and Rosalie was now gone as well.

I looked back up at Carlisle as he said, "Take Jasper hunting. Now." I watched as Alice took Jasper by the arm and gently pulled him towards the woods.

Edward turned around, his eyes were still black and remorse covered every feature in his face. It had been all of 30 seconds since I fell and he was already beating himself up for almost losing control. This was going to be fun. "Edward... it's not your fault." Carlisle said quietly to his son. Edward pried his eyes away from me to look at his father. "Stop..." Carlisle gently and simply said. It didn't take a psychic to know that Edward would hate himself because of this for a long time to come.

I could tell Edward needed to hunt, just as the others did. I knew he was only staying because of me. "Go." I managed to say.

Esme took her son's hand and comfortingly said, "Come Edward. You'll be back soon enough." Edward took one more look at me, conveying his deep apology in his eyes, and then disappeared towards the woods.

I instantly felt a rush of air against my face. A second later I realized I was laying in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. I barely had time to register the slam of a car door before we were speeding towards the house.

"How are you feeling? Are you lightheaded?" Carlisle asked from the front seat.

"Um, not any more? I don't think?" I didn't know up from down at the moment. "What happened?"

"You started to get off the rock and you fell. The smell of the blood hit so suddenly. They couldn't control themselves. They all feel horrible." It hurt me to know that Carlisle felt he needed to apologize for his family. It wasn't their fault. It was instinct.

We rode in silence the rest of the short way back to the Cullen house. When we arrived I tried to open the car door and step out but Carlisle wasn't having any of my independence. He picked me up bridal style again and ran into the house and up the stairs. I was sitting on the couch in his office before I knew it. He sped out of the room and returned with a medical kit. I silently wondered why he had one in the house, it seemed uneccessary for an indestructable family. Although I quickly reconsidered, maybe it wasn't a stupid idea with me hanging around.

While Carlisle started cleaning the blood off my leg I began to think about what happened. "You know that was pretty stupid of you to stand between them and a scrumptious meal like myself."

Carlisle chuckled, "Did you expect me to sit back with a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show?"

"No. But it still seemed stupid. I have a feeling they wouldn't have gently moved you aside to get to me." He looked up at my face. "Not that I didn't appreciate it!" I quickly amended. Shut up Bella, way to be ungrateful to the man who saved your life.

He looked back down at my leg and continued his work. I decided not to watch the process, one because I couldn't see his hands moving at his vampire speed, and two because I was not known for having a strong stomach.

A few minutes and a lot of gauze later my leg was like new. "There ya go! All fixed." Carlisle said with a smile as he began packing up the medical supplies. I still felt bad about what I had said earlier. I'm sure Carlisle knew I didn't truly mean he was stupid for stepping between his family and myself. But my conscience was killing me.

"Thanks." I said looking at my bandaged leg. "And thank you for protecting me. It was really...nice." Smooth. But what do you say when someone rescues you from so-called mythical creatures?

Carlisle looked at me and smiled, "No problem Bella. Anytime." He chuckled to himself, probably at my awkwardness.

I tried again, "I just, I really appreciate it. I mean, you didn't have to. And...yeah." Carlisle walked over to the couch where I was still sitting. He stood in front of me and gently took my chin in his hands and pulled my face up to meet his.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean." He said with a reassuring smile. Well at least someone knew what I was trying to say. "You're like a daughter to me Bella. I would never let anything happen to you. The same goes for everyone else in this family."

"Except for Rosalie." I amended. His only reply was a smirk and an awkward cough. She would never like me, I had accepted it.

A moment later the study door burst open and Edward stood in the doorway. "Bella! I'm so sorry!" Oh boy, here we go. "I'm so so sorry my love. It will never happen again. I promise on my life." I watched as Carlisle started to make his escape, leaving Edward and myself alone.

"Carlisle." He stopped and turned to look at me. "Thanks." He gave a simple smile and walked out the door to see the rest of his family...


End file.
